Various techniques have been used in the past for improving the efficiency of cigarette filters for removal of particulate matter from the smoke aerosol produced by burning cigarette tobacco without also removing an excess amount of flavors. Other techniques have been employed for dispensing flavoring materials from cigarette filters such as, for example, dissolving flavorants in the plasticizer for the filter tow and incorporating encapsulated flavors into the filter as it is being made. The variety of techniques has met with varying degrees of success, but each has left something to be desired.